


May I?

by JensenQuackles03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Destekiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, bottom!Dean, ligh hints of gentle!dom!cas, light hints of sub!dean, light hints of sub!ezekiel, top!dean, top!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenQuackles03/pseuds/JensenQuackles03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just porny fluff for my new OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/gifts).



Dean moaned as Ezekiel hesitantly licked as the hunter’s hole. His response gave the angel more courage so he licked with more enthusiasm. He loved the sounds he could pull from the hunter. Castiel was right, there is so much to being human. So many new experiences. He loved discovering them all. But his favorite experiences were finding out the different noises that he and Castiel could pull out of Dean.

These new noises were added to his list of favorites. “D-Dammit, Zek. Quit being such a damn tease,” the hunter groaned out. Ezekiel glanced over at Castiel, who was sitting in his chair, silently asking permission to go further. The angel nodded his approval. That was another great experience. The three of them discovered they quite enjoyed when one of them ordered the other two around. Today was Castiel’s turn.

Ezekiel quickly lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed his middle finger into Dean’s tight hole. He could hear a thump as Dean threw his head back and groaned, happy to finally have something inside him. The angel quickly worked in another finger, scissoring him open. He knew he found Dean’s prostate when his back arched and another moan was pulled from him. Dean had grown impatient and started rocking back on Ezekiel’s fingers by the time the angel was done stretching him open with a third finger.

“Just fuck me already! I’m lose enough!” Dean growled. Ezekiel nodded eagerly, palming at his erection. He lined himself up to Dean’s hole.

Before he pushed in he looked over at Castiel. “May I?”

Castiel stood up and walked over to them. He looked at them in contemplation. “Sit back just a little. I want to check and make sure he’s truly ready. If he’s not, we’ll have to wait a few days before we can fuck him again.” Ezekiel obeyed his orders and sat back, watching as the ex-angel’s fingers pushed into Dean, one at a time.

Dean whimpered quietly. “Please Cas…. Just say yes.” Castiel smiled down at Dean. He leaned down to kiss Dean gently.

“You can proceed,” he said to Ezekiel. The angel nodded his thanks before reaching up to the ex-angel, pulling him down for a kiss before Castiel sat down. Ezekiel realigned himself with Dean and slowly pushed into the hunter’s tight hole.

“Oh fuck!” Dean moaned as Ezekiel bottomed out. He slowly pulled out all the way, his cock head just barely rubbing against Dean’s hole. “Zek!” Dean whined. “Please, don’t tease me. It’s been too long.” Ezekiel grinned and rammed back into Dean, giving the hunter exactly what he knew he wanted. He angles his hips so each thrust would hit Dean’s prostate. Each thrust got harder, urged on by Dean’s heels pressing into his lower back, until Dean tensed up as his orgasm reached him.

“Stop.” Castiel spoke the word quietly, but Ezekiel still stopped immediately, panting as Dean’s hole slowly stopped convulsing around him. The angel climbed onto the bed, resting just beside Dean. He slowly stroked Dean’s sweaty hair away from his face. “Such a good boy. Did that feel good?” Dean nodded slowly, panting hard still. “Then you’ll love our next position even more.” Dean looked up at him curiously but stayed silent, trusting what Castiel said.

Ezekiel knew what Castiel wanted, it had been discussed between them before. So he let some of his power give Dean some more stamina. The rest was up to Castiel, and the ex-angel knew it. He leaned forward and took Dean’s soft cock into his mouth, slowly coaxing blood back into it. Dean groaned as it grew hard once again.

While Castiel brought Dean back to attention, Ezekiel prepped him. The ex-angel groaned and rocked back onto Ezekiel’s fingers hungrily. Ezekiel slowly thrust into Dean to make sure he stayed hard inside the hunter. It wasn’t long before both of them were ready and Castiel was straddling Dean’s waist, aligning Dean’s cock with his own hole.

The ex-angel slowly slid himself down Dean’s length, groaning when the entire length of Dean was inside him. Dean’s breath caught as he was filled by Ezekiel and surrounded by Castiel’s tight heat at the same time. The ex-angel began slowly riding Dean and Ezekiel began thrusting into him again. It was a good thing Dean had already orgasmed once so the second time he would last longer, otherwise it would have taken only a few thrusts before he was brought to completion again.

Dean kept thrusting up into Cas as hard as he could before fucking himself back onto Ezekiel’s cock. All three of them were working each other together. Ezekiel reached his orgasm first, tensing up as he spilled into Dean. He leaned forward and gasped into Castiel’s back as Dean rode him through his orgasm, slowly pulling out after. He could tell that Dean was much closer to his second orgasm that Castiel was to his first, so he gently pulled Castiel to lean against the angel’s chest. He wrapped his hand around the ex-angel’s cock and started to jerk him as Dean kept thrusting up into him, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he got closer. Hunter and ex-angel reached their orgasms at the same time, both seizing up and moaning loudly.

Afterword Castiel cleaned himself and Dean up gently before laying down in front of Dean and holding him to his chest closely. Ezekiel laid behind Dean and wrapped himself around the hunter after he pulled the blanket around all three of them. It wasn’t long before they all dropped off to sleep.


End file.
